


Hugs

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Sakura gets herself into a situation that she never thought was possible for her.





	

She shouldn't have wandered off.

Really, this was entirely her faulty, she couldn't even blame Naruto for this.

SHE was the one who wandered off, in a building full of foreign nin.

SHE was the one who wasn't watching where she was going.

She was the one who was currently sprawled on top of that scary red head from two days ago.

Not Naruto.

Green clashed against green as they remained frozen in place, her arms clutching at his shirt, his arms sprawled tensely across her back as his teammates stuttered out incomplete words in shock.

Why did she always have such bad luck?

"I-I ah, I'm so s-sorry!" Sakura exclaimed as she jerked away from the frozen boy, scrambling backwards as she kept her eyes locked with his. "I…are you okay?"

No reply came from the boy, he just continued staring wide eyed at her awkward form. Turning her attention to his teammates instead, she found them to be in a similar state.

Great, just great.

Another group of weird ones.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The small pinkette explained as she pulled herself to her feet and offered him a hand. "I was in a world of my own. It tends to happen…"

Noticing his hesitance to move, she swallowed down the lump in her throat and boldly grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet with a hearty tug.

He was on his feet in no time, his expression falling into a slightly unusual one, his eyes glinting in a way the young pinkette had never seen before.

"Umm…c-can I have my hand back please?"

"…Cherry blossom…hugged me…me."

Her hand slipped from his as he took a step towards her, his teammates tensing unnoticed in the background. She could feel his warm breath ghosting across her face as he leaned towards her.

" _You will be mine_."


End file.
